miiverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Bill Cipher (RP character)
Summary Bill Cipher (Originally from the Gravity Falls series) is a character that appeared in season 14 of "Hyrule Topsity Turvy" which is a roleplay on miiverse. According to Bill, he destroyed Gravity Falls in 2016. Quote "I destroyed the town of Gravity Falls in Oregon a while back in 2016. But that was some thousand years ago." Bill is Ghirahim's husband who remains as a tattoo on the back of Ghirahim's hand. He didn't show himself until the beginning of episode 301. His personality is slightly different from the Gravity Falls series. He is retired and currently resides in his home, the penthouse in the Fearamid. Bill can switch forms at will due to the physical form that Ghirahim made for him. He's quite charismatic and a talented singer. As he put it in episode 302, "I'm retired now. I dedicate my life to being rich with money and knowledge.". Despite being a retired villain, he still has unknown intentions. He once jokingly stated "So...Anyone want some soda? I know Ghirahim wants some lava since she likes it hot." and he winked upon stating this. Suggesting that Bill and Ghirahim have had sexual contact before. But he obviously doesn't talk about it. He also mentioned that Ghirahim was angry at him. The reason is currently unknown. It's likely that he got in the way of Ghirahim's marriage to Riley at some point in life and may have caused tension between the couple. Bill usually resides in his normal form which consists of a yellow triangle, one eye, a top hat, a cane, 2 arms, and 2 legs. But his limbs can vary by his form. He doesn't use his legs until he takes his physical humanoid form which can be seen in the image at the top of the page. Info * Bill's favorite color is surprisingly Deep Forest Green. * Bill's zodiac animal is Cancer the crab. * Bill was born on the 12th of July, this means the universe began on the 12th of July. * Bill is right handed. * Bill hates planes for an unknown reason. * Bill has another brother, Tad Strange. * Bill Cipher loves playing his piano. The first song that Ghirahim's friends heard him play was "We'll Meet Again" by Vera Lynn which was seen in the 3rd/2nd part of the finale of Gravity Falls. * The Narrator of the RP is in love with Bill and has an opal necklace which she has named "Cipher's Eye". This means that the narrator is obviously female. * Bill seems to tease Ghirahim as he would tease Dipper in the Gravity Falls series. He acts as if everything is a game. * Bill gets along with Ghirahim's friends. Kosk seems to have somewhat admiration for Bill. Most notably in episode 302. He blandly stated "Wow, nice singing voice...." when Bill sang "We'll Meet Again". * Boy boy seems only somewhat fond of Bill, but he may be suspicious of him all the same. Most likely due to the fact that Ghirahim never mentioned Bill. * Bill is extremely talkative from the moment he appeared. * Bill appears to be fairly young despite existing since time itself. * Bill seems to know that singing attracts Ghirahim due to her being a singer once, but hey, this is Bill Cipher, he knows everything! * According to a picture frame in Bill's kitchen, he has a brother that is a blue version of himself. According to the names on the frame, his brother is named Will. * Will appears in episodes 304 and further in the Roleplay. * Bill seems to get distracted by separate topics when he's talking. One minute he's discussing soda, the next, he's discussing living room sets. * Bill does not have any type of relationship with Merlina since he hasn't met her yet. But he has a fair relationship with Noel and Scarlet. * Due to Koopa's jealous streak, Bill won't have the best relationship with him. This is obvious since Koopa tends to go a little crazy when another man is with Ghirahim. * Evidence suggests that Bill is not afraid of Koopa. 1. He is always with Ghirahim. 2. He has a sex life with Ghirahim, but rarely. 3. He's basically a god so he can do whatever the hell he wants. * Bill is quite devious and maybe an eventual traitor, at the end of episode 302, he proposed a deal to Boy boy. On quote "Hey, ol' buddy, how about we make a deal? I bend the rules of time and space and you and your family will never have to save the world again. In return, you do me the tiniest of favors, but we can discuss the details later. So, whaddya' say?" This seems suspicious due to the fact that he didn't mention any details of the "tiny favor" that boy boy would do in return. * Bill is back to his masochistic ways in episode 303 when he possesses Boy boy's body. He puts his hand in the blender, slams the drawer on his arm, stabs his leg with a fork, and slaps himself in the face. Major roles in episodes Bill has a pet Axolotl in his room named Donny. He makes a cameo in the beginning of epsiode 303. In episode 303, Bill tricked Boy boy into trapping himself and his family in the fearamid. Boy boy thought it was a harmless deal, as it seemed to be just that. But Bill is no force to be reckoned with. Bill put a blue bracelet on everyone's wrists which could not be removed. It even said so on the band "I hope you love this bracelet because it never comes off so you'll never lose it! Love ya, kid! Sincerely -Bill Cipher". But Ghirahim was the only one who did not receive a bracelet. This is due to the fact that Bill trusts Ghirahim and knows that regardless of the situation, she would never abandon him. Not only are Boy boy and his family trapped, but Boy boy's body was also possessed by Bill. Bill has a brother named Will whom remains trapped inside the Fearmid. Ghirahim knows about this due to her being the one who brings him food to eat. Bill imprisoned Will due to him being "Too wimpy, and no fun". Boy boy is not yet aware that his family is not the first people that Bill has trapped in the Fearamid. Bill's relationship with Will is strained to the point where they never even speak to each other. Bill constantly takes advantage of his brother's imprisonment and he uses his power to make him even stronger than usual. Will is extremely shy and quiet. Bill is most likely seen as a dimensional opposite to his little brother. It is unknown who Bill's parents are and it has never been discussed. Bill is extremely dangerous now due to the fact that he stole Boy boy's magic (and everyone else's) But Ghirahim acted as if Bill has done the same thing before. Bill has one intention. To bring Ghirahim and her/his brother closer together. This is due to the strained relationship Bill has with Will. He is attempting to make things right by preventing boy boy and Ghirahim receiving the same fate. Bill had a vision of Ghirahim's future, he saw Ghirahim locked away in the dungeon underneath Boy boy's palace. He naturally assumed that this meant that he was destined to intervine and make things right. He repaired his relationship with Will in episode 303/304 and he admitted that Jonathan was never really locked away. On quote "Bill: William... Will: Bill...I haven't seen you in infinity... Bill: I haven't seen you either...You look so different from when we were kids... (Bill bursts into tears) Bill: I'm sorry, ok!? I never meant to lock you away for this long! The door wasn't even locked! It was just a joke but I took it too far!!! Will: It's ok, big brother..." Bill appears to have more emotion and remorse than he lets on. Bill is completely heartless in Gravity Falls and feels no guilt for anything he has ever done. This isn't the case in "Hyrule Topsity Turvy.". He deeply cares for Ghirahim and Will. He's normally extremely polite except for when he possessed Boy boy. He still has no respect for the property of others. As Kosk quoted "This guy is madness!" when Bill possessed Boy boy and started harming Boy boy's body in any way possible. Bill loves pain and any human sensations due to the fact that he never gets to feel these things. Bill Cipher is extremely crafty when he wants to be, but he can also be extremely creative in many impressive (yet morbid) ways. He makes paintings and sells them to other demonic entities that live in the Fearamid for money. Regardless of the fact that there's no where to spend the money in the 4th dimension, Bill has a tendency to hoard money. Abilities and powers * Telekinesis * Inter-dimensional travel * Clairvoyance * Future sight (without color) * Memory erase * Spiritual guidence into the underworld. * Can Reform gems without harming said gem. * Creation of Optic Illusion * Creation of Audio Illusion * Astral projection * Ability to sever any entity's silver cord in Astral Projection * If seduction of both genders counts as an ability... * Ability to summon monsters and other servants * Can move the Fearamid across dimensions and worlds with a snap of his fingers * Can transform into anything at will. * Mind control * Can possess anyone and anything * Teleportation * Telepathy * Clairaudience * Ability to appear as any age he can think of * Knows that everyone has a price and uses this knowledge to get what he wants. Personality Bill is cruel, heartless and masochistic, as well as sadistic. He also loves Boy boy's fear and calls it "A rare treat.". This might mean that he feeds on fear, or that he simply likes seeing Boy boy scared. Or more specifically, scared of him. Bill was not always evil. Gem era Category:Ghirahim's boyfriends/girlfriends Category:Villain Category:Hero Category:Demonic entities